The night blood ran black
by fairydayz
Summary: This depictures 2 men trying to survive in a new world . One is Omega group General James Morgan , the other is the commander of the Alpha squad , Rodrigues Salamander.
1. Day 0

Hello my name is General James Morgan from the omega squad , and this is my story

Day 0 in a forest NE of berinzino

'General what are we doing out in the middle of no were ?'

'Well if I'm completaly honest with you , i don't know , all i know is that we need to find a man and kill him.'

'James ? James damn it pick up your radio.'

'What is it rodrigues ?'

'We have located the target sir he's wering some sort of hasmat suit , do we engage ?'

'Affarmative , take him down.'

*gunfire *groans

'Shit , sir he's not going down he's killing my men , wait there coming back to li-'

'Rodrigues ? Rodrigues ?'

'What's wrong General ?'

'I think rodrigues and is men are dead.'

'What ! The hole of the alpha troup , how ?'

'It's seem's like this is gonna be harder than expected , drive get back to town we need to stop them from getting to the civs'

_-damn it when i hear so much gunfire for one man i should have known-_

Day 1 Town center of berinzino

'Soldier any report from the streets ?'

'No sir all quiet , appart from a man we found , He was bit but the doc said the fever should pass'

**-it didn't-**

'doc you there ? Doc ? get to the med bay now !'

'Yes sir'

Med bay 30mins later

'what the hell happened here soldier ?'

'i don't know sir the man the got bit turned in to one of those thing and kill the doc.'

'Were's the doc then ?'

'He ran off into the streets.'

'Damn,General james morgan to all soldier the doctor is one of them i repeat the doctor is one of them every body in position above the civ quarentine'

'Sniper 1 in position.'

'Artelerie 1 in positon'

'sniper 2 in positon'

'Tank 1 in position'

'troup A in position'

'road block 1 in position'

'Eagle one do you copy?Eagle one respond.'

'Sniper one do you have eye's on ? Sniper one do you copy ?'

'sir this is Eagle 2 i am in the air , sniper one ,troup B, and Eagle one are down , wait i see some one on the hil-*gunshot

'shit he hit my engine i'm going down i'm-*explosion

'tank one and road block one fall back i repeat fall back we have lost the outpost do not engage the infected or civilians , it's the bit that makes you turn into one of them , if any of you are alive regroupe at sector Ab3 , god speed to you all'

'Sir what do we do'

'get the truck started we need to get out of here now !'

Day 2 Ab3 AKA air base 3

'Fuck no no no no no , sonofa why aren't there any god damn helis or jets , or any thing , did the russians just abandon the cives and us ? Shit'

'Sir calm-*gunshot

_-shit , what the hell was that great first my men don't show up , then the only man left apart from me is fucking dead , this is just great-_


	2. The radio and the zombie

Hello , I'm Rodrigues and this my story

Day 0 forest NW of Berenzino

'James ? James damn it pick up your radio.'

'What is it rodrigues ?'

'We have located the target sir he's wering some sort of hasmat suit , do we engage ?'

'Affarmative , take him down.'

*gunfire *groans

'Shit , sir he's not going down he's killing my men , wait there coming back to li-'

'Give me my radio back you son of a bitch'

Day 1outskirts of Berenzino

*truck engine

'wow I'm not looking for trouble'

'Get in the back of the truck now'

'why should I ?'

'if you don't my friends up on that hill will end you , and put your guns on the ground'

Day 2 truck unknown

_-fucker blind sided me and tied me up , if i get out of here he's fucking dead-_

10mins later

_-Great now they have two kids in here with me how the hell am i gonna get out of here ?'_

_30mins later in a house _

'hey kiddo's how did you get here ?'

'they knocked us out and we woke up in the truck'

'listen kid i got my ropes of since we've been siting in here'

'then why the hell haven't you gotten out of here yet !'

'hey girl be quiet or i'aint gonna help ya , now listen both of you start crying , like really cry'

'hey what the hell is wrong with you ?'

_-come on just a little bit more , perfect-_

*gurgle

_-nice ak 37 not bad and a makarove SD-_

'come on let's go kiddo'

*wispers and foot steps

'Listen up Luke if you don't like our methods then maby you should have gonne with those millitary men'

'Well maby if we weren't killing the last survives of this infection , then maby i'd be happy'

'you know what Luke fuck you'

*silenced gunshot

'Fuck you to barry, prisoners i see you already took care of the other guard now come on let's get out of here.'

'What were gonna shoot are way out are you crazy ?'

'no just pretend your hands are tide and put those guns in my backpack I can get you out of here and drive you to the air base if you whant but that's all i can do for you i'm afraid'

'ok thanks'

40mins later

'fuck luke did you have to shoot that guard ?'

'listen i got you were you wanted to go , i droped you off with your gear and behind the sniper'

'Why the hell is there a sniper here any way ?'

'We resived a message from a millitary guy James Morgan i think he told his men to fall back and to meet him at Ab3 so yeah any way good luck to you and your kids'


End file.
